


irreducible

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bodhi Rook Lives, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: “The rumor mill is better at telling all of our secrets than we are, it seems,” Luke said, now smiling a bit, too, good-natured despite the intrusion that gossip mill incurred just by existing.





	irreducible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/gifts).



Everyone knew that Bodhi and Luke were the inseparables. Ever since Luke first arrived on Yavin and completed the goal that had cost Bodhi and the rest of Rogue One so much, they were brothers-in-arms—and, rumor had it, more. Though neither of them were demonstrative people, at least when it came to romantic gestures, if indeed there was a romance happening there at all, Lando suspected those rumors were true. _Home One_ was too small of a ship for secrets not to get out and its people too polite to do more than talk behind their hands. It made for a frustrating situation when one wanted to gather intel, but it kept everyone on the ship placid and respectful, so he supposed there were upsides to it.

Not that Lando intended to pursue anything—with either of them. It was just good to know where one stood, not least of all when they sought him out so often that he might have gotten the wrong idea if he wasn’t already sure he had the right one.

Like now. While he was getting ready to turn in for the evening, thinking he was going to have a night to himself.

“Why, hello,” he said, not even the slightest bit surprised to see it was them standing behind his door as it slid open. “How are you two this fine evening?” Leaning against the bulkhead wall, he swept his hand out to indicate their presence was welcome. Luke trailed in after Bodhi, who pushed strands of his hair behind his ears and glanced around Lando’s quarters like he’d never seen anything like them before. “Every time I see you both, you look a little better than the last time,” he added, unable to help it because he liked the way they both blushed and ducked their heads. “What can I do for you?”

Two-of-a-kind, they were. And even if Lando wanted to, he wouldn’t have tried to get between that. He wasn’t even sure it would have worked. Despite the occasional flirtation, they were immune to his charms as far as he could see. Another reason why he presumed they were the item gossip suggested they were.

“Nothing, really,” Luke finally answered, crowding Bodhi toward one of the chairs Lando had had transported onto the ship when he realized his quarters were going to consist of a bunk and little else. Utilitarian and a little cold—not Lando’s style at all—they served their purpose well enough and so Lando couldn’t complain. “We just wanted to see you.”

“Already?” Lando answered, secretly pleased and better at hiding it than either Luke or Bodhi. They both wore so much of themselves on their sleeves. It was amazing they managed to keep anything for themselves. But Lando was glad for them and would not pry. “And here I thought we were all just forced through a three-hour meeting together.”

Bodhi, always a surprise, looked up at him with something like mischief and something like concern in his eyes. “I guess we just can’t get enough of you.” His gaze darted to Luke, who nodded, a smile on his mouth that suggested he, too, felt the same way. They were just playing, he imagined, giving back as good as they got. Force knew Lando deserved it for how often he teased them.

So he took the cowards’ way out of the tangle he could have further mired them in if he’d wanted to and changed the subject. “Can I get you anything? I think I have some brandy floating around somewhere…” If he’d known to expect guests, he might have had something ready for them. As it was, he had to rummage around in his footlocker for the wayward bottle. Crouched down, he pushed aside the various boxes of other essentials—various music chits, datapads, and card games that he considered important enough to stow on the ship—to find the box containing the prize. “Aha.”

With a little more effort, he found the smaller boxes that contained a few glass tumblers and lifted those free as well, one by one, placing them briefly on the ground beside him. It was easier to do this than focus too much on what Bodhi and Luke were doing and what they wanted from him. Having a reason to avoid their eyes for a moment gave him a respite he wouldn’t have known he needed.

“I thought you were saving that for a special occasion,” Luke pointed out, somehow remembering a conversation they’d apparently had—though Lando couldn’t remember it—as well as the brand. He’d meant to hold onto it until the end of the war, but as the months dragged on, Lando was beginning to suspect that that time might never come and he’d have failed to savor an excellent liquor simply due to unfounded optimism.

He could always find another bottle. Even Toniray could still be found for a price. And his favorite drink didn’t come from a recently destroyed planet. It wouldn’t be that hard to requisition some more if he had to. Quickly pouring out a healthy dose for all three of them, he distributed the glasses. Swallowing half of his in one long, burning gulp, he sighed and closed his eyes. “There’s no special occasion like the present,” he said. “Enjoy.”

Luke’s mouth twitched, but he nodded and did as Lando asked of him. Humming in surprise, he said, “This is good,” like he’d expected it to be otherwise.

Bodhi considered his, chewing almost nervously on his lip. “I’ve had this before.” His voice took on a wavering, hazy quality, like he was remembering a better time—or a better situation. Being stuck here, it wasn’t ideal, even if there was no place Lando would rather be. “It’s good. Thank you.” He sipped his a little more delicately than either Lando or Luke did, like he wanted to ensure he appreciated it to its fullest. That was what Lando so admired about Bodhi. He always cared so deeply. About everything.

They shared a companionable silence as Lando put away the boxes. He kept the bottle out so they could easily refill if need be. Taking a seat on the closed lid of the footlocker, Lando contemplated his guests. It was nice having them here. Even when they weren’t speaking, they filled the room with their presence. It was comforting to have them there; most of the time, he didn’t think about how lonely it could be, but they highlighted that fact merely by being in the room with him.

If only they could stay more often.

“Do you think—” Bodhi started, but stopped himself before he could finish. He looked to Luke again, but unlike before, Luke didn’t have anything encouraging about him. No, strangely, he fiddled with his glass and tapped the fingernails of his ungloved hand against the rim and would not look at Bodhi no matter what he did.

“Is there something I should know?” Lando asked. He wasn’t worried exactly. If it was bad news, the kind that truly mattered, he’d probably have heard about it already. Bodhi and Luke wouldn’t bring it to him in this manner anyway. But it was suspicious and gave Lando’s stomach a run for its credits as he waited for one or the other of them to spit out the words.

Whatever it was, it couldn’t be that bad, and he said as much to them. If the twin looks of blankness on their faces was anything to go by, they weren’t impressed with his conclusion. Oh, well. They’d clearly come here with some intention in mind. Lando didn’t want them ever to think they couldn’t come to him—with anything.

“We, ah.” And here Bodhi finished the rest of his drink rather more quickly than he’d started it. It sent a begrudging thrill of amusement through Lando to see it. When Bodhi reached for Luke’s hand, at least he confirmed once and for all that the rumors were true. Lando was happy for them. Truly. But mixed in with that happiness was a longing that Lando shoved down as best he could, seeing it for the useless thing that it was. To see the softness of Bodhi’s smile form from the ashes of his anxiety made it all worth it.

Though Lando liked Bodhi—and Luke—in equal measure, he knew the galaxy was a big place and loved ones to be found in every corner of it. He cared for them enough that it didn’t hurt all that much to see how much they loved each other.

If this was what they wanted to tell him… “I already knew,” he said, raising his glass and tipping it toward them slightly in acknowledgment. “Congratulations.” Which was, perhaps, a silly thing to say. What was he congratulating them on, exactly? Getting together? It wasn’t as though they’d gotten married. Unless they had. In which case, Lando was still happy for them, of course. But he didn’t think _that_ would have stayed out of the rumor mill entirely if it was true.

Bodhi flushed an even deeper shade and possibly eyed the bottle of brandy with a severity that Lando could understand and appreciate. Picking it up, he stretched forward and offered him a refill. When he tried to do the same with Luke, Luke merely shook his head and made sure his glass stayed out of reach. “Yes—of course,” he said.

“The rumor mill is better at telling all of our secrets than we are, it seems,” Luke said, now smiling a bit, too, good-natured despite the intrusion that gossip mill incurred just by existing. 

“It’s not really a secret,” Bodhi replied.

“No.” Luke looked to Lando now, his eyes full of… something. “It wasn’t ever really meant to be. It was just for us. Another one of those rumor mill things, I guess.”

Lando cleared his throat and tried to pretend this wasn’t the least bit awkward. It was nice that they wanted to confide in him. That he couldn’t figure out why they chose now to do so was neither here nor there. Crossing his legs, he considered refilling his own glass, wondering if he’d need it. “Rumor mills are something else,” he agreed.

“That’s not really why we’re here though,” Luke added, perhaps sensing Lando’s confusion through the Force or simply because Lando wasn’t able to hide it very well. “What we were wondering is…”

Anticipation curled low in Lando’s gut. None of this evening made sense and he liked nothing more than for things to make sense.

“…we like you,” Bodhi said, pulling the bandage off, quick and easy. Or, not easy. From the queasy twist of his mouth, it was anything but that. But at least it was done. He nodded decisively and breathed out a sigh of relief. “A little bit more than that actually.”

Lando would have laughed if he wasn’t so staggered. And even though Bodhi had said those words, he was still surprised when Bodhi got to his feet first. He placed the rest of his drink—mostly full, Lando noted—on the ground, carefully away to avoid him accidentally kicking it over. Luke watched, his eyes drifting between Lando and Bodhi’s face. He seemed pleased, serene. All was right in his world and Lando envied him that. Lando felt a turbulent mix of elation and fear, and as Bodhi approached, careful and so very open, Lando didn’t want to do anything that would upset the balance the two of them already shared. It didn’t seem fair. Even if they wanted it, who was to say it would work out? What if Lando ruined it for them?

He wanted to do nothing less and he couldn’t guarantee he wouldn’t.

He wasn’t sure he could forgive himself for that.

Once Bodhi was close enough, he reached for Lando’s hand, taking it between his soft, and yet calloused ones. It was something Lando had thought about a great deal, touching Bodhi so, and now that he was, he couldn’t enjoy it, not until he looked up and saw a new-found certainty in them. He nodded down at Lando and pulled him upward and dragged him into a kiss that Lando wasn’t the least bit surprised that Bodhi was capable of. Gentle and intent, thorough and searching, it was everything Bodhi was and more.

And Lando didn’t have it in him to pull away. Now now, not like this, not when he could hear Luke getting to his feet, too, Luke stepping forward and pressing his hand against each of them in turn. His touch was warm and as soft as he would have imagined. Even when he came around, brushing his gloved hand over Lando’s back, Lando could tell it as anything other than Luke’s hand, his touch. Lando shuddered when it drew down the back of his neck—and again when Luke replaced the touch of his hand with his mouth, hotter than a brand against Lando’s already overheated skin.

He hadn’t thought to expect anything like this, hadn’t known until just this moment that this was the only thing he’d ever wanted. He wasn’t the galaxy’s most prolific lover, but he’d been with his fair share of individuals before. Nothing as simple as this had ever felt quite so vibrant as this. Every taste, scent, texture was heightened. The brandy on Bodhi’s breath mingled with whatever was left of the toothpaste he’d used before coming over here. The base’s soap, utilitarian in the cleanliness of the scent, reached Lando’s nose in fits and starts. The rough weave of his duty coveralls, purposefully drab to better avoid the obvious sight of stains, rasped against Lando’s fingertips.

Lando might never get enough of this, not in a million years, not if it was offered to him every day. He was a greedy man and wanted everything. It was why he’d striven so hard for Cloud City and why he’d put it all on the line hoping the Empire would play ball. It was why, in the end, he’d heard the Rebellion’s call and threw every bit of weight at his disposal behind it. They were here to save the galaxy, to make it safe for everyone once again. What better circumstances were there in the galaxy for a businessman of his caliber than security and peace? War only served to bolster the pocketbooks of the people who lined the Imperial coffers with wealth and the fruits of the galaxy’s labors. It wasn’t anything Lando could use.

That was how he justified it to himself, at least when he wasn’t telling himself that he owed it to Han to be here.

He doubted, at this point, that he would ever escape from the Rebellion’s clutches now.

There were temptations here that he deeply, deeply appreciated and would keep fighting for even once his primary motivation was taken care of.

Lando might have accused them of sorcery if he didn’t know his own feelings as well as he did.

Lungs burning, he forced himself to part from Bodhi and turned his head just enough to feel the brush of Luke’s lips against his cheek and jaw and earlobe. His teeth scraped across Lando’s skin. He almost asked Luke where a good, Jedi boy learned how to do something like that, but then Bodhi’s hands brushed down his sides and he didn’t have much of himself available to ask stupid questions he didn’t need the answer to.

“This seems like a dream,” he said, only mocking himself a little bit with his own words. A smile curled at the corner of his mouth, his chest full to bursting with a sense of well-being he never expected to feel. He always reached for more and more and more. It was so new to him to not need it, to take what came his way and gladly accept it all for what it was.

If this is all he would have, he could be happy.

“It’s not,” Luke assured him, though that wasn’t necessary either. Lando already knew they wouldn’t have broached this if they weren’t fully invested in it, too. “Though we might also feel that way. Right, Bodhi?”

Bodhi smiled up at Lando, giving him a rather unexpected and charming wink. But that was Bodhi’s way. Always a surprise with him, some hint of mischief buried beneath his friendly, unassuming exterior. “We might have spent a lot of time thinking about this, yes.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Lando asked. He had been so obvious—or so he’d thought. As he reached out for Bodhi, he realized he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do, where he wanted to touch him. There were so many options, and all of them good ones. This was a no-lose situation and Lando was unfamiliar enough with those that it took him aback a little bit.

“You’re Lando Calrissian,” Luke said, as though that explained anything. “And we’re in the middle of a war and it never felt like the right time.” Each word Luke spoke ghosted over Lando’s skin. “Take your pick.”

Lando turned a little, shifting so he could look at Luke, reach up and touch the smooth line of his jaw, precious and, most importantly, there. “What changed your mind?”

Luke grinned. “You’re Lando Calrissian. And we’re in the middle of a war. And it will never feel like the right time.”

“All plausible arguments,” Lando said, teasing. “Consider me won over. But maybe we could, uh, take this some place a little more comfortable.” Of course, when he indicated the bed, he didn’t imagine it would be much more so given its size and the number of people who’d need to fit, but Lando was nothing if not adaptable and creative.

They’d make it work.

In fact, they’d make it work far longer than Lando ever would have guessed.

By the time the war was over—far sooner than anyof them could have hoped—they were all three of them known as the inseparables.


End file.
